There is known a method for purifying and separating a target heavy component concentrate thereby obtaining components of the concentrate and light gas isotopes, which method including the steps of: supplying and separating a flow of the target heavy component concentrate within a preparatory distillation column thereby forming a low-boiling target component fraction flow and a high-boiling target component fraction flow; supplying and separating the low-boiling target component fraction flow within an additional low-boiling target component column thereby forming a purified low-boiling target component fraction flow and an intermediate admixture flow; supplying and separating the purified low-boiling target component fraction flow within a production low-boiling target component column thereby forming a production low-boiling target component flow and a stripping gas flow from the production low-boiling target component column; supplying and separating the high-boiling target component fraction flow within an additional high-boiling target component column thereby forming a purified high-boiling target component fraction flow and a high-boiling admixture flow; supplying and separating the purified high-boiling target component fraction flow within a production high-boiling target component column thereby forming a production high-boiling target component flow and a stripping gas flow from the production high-boiling target component column; supplying and separating the stripping gas flow from the production low-boiling target component column within an extraction low-boiling target component column thereby forming a low-boiling admixture flow and an extracted low-boiling target component flow; supplying and separating the extracted low-boiling target component flow and the stripped gas flow from the production high-boiling target component column within the preparatory distillation column (RU 2213609, 2003).
The disadvantages of the above-referenced method are: low economical efficiency, and the impossibility for obtaining production heavy target components having admixtures less than 50×10−9 mole fractions, in which case the substances limiting the purity of the heavy target components are light gas isotopes, essentially helium and hydrogen, and the production heavy target components comprise radioactive nuclides, which restricts applicability thereof, e.g., for medical and household purposes.